


techie. {sfw}

by bakuc0re



Series: komahina oneshots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, kamukura is an abusive bitch, komaeda is, minor soda kazuichi x kuzuryu fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: hajime goes to repair nagito's computer and ends up saving his life
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: komahina oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	techie. {sfw}

**Author's Note:**

> -tw mentions of physical abuse and emotional abuse  
> also i still don't understand computers so don't @ me if i fucked that part up

hajime tapped away on his computer, bored. he was filling out paper work from previous orders to try to fill the day. it was one of his slow days so he was the only person in the shop. he ran his own computer shop doing repairs and what not, so on busy days there was only him and one other person there.

he was about to close up shop for the day because of how slow it was when the phone rang. he quickly sat up and answered the phone.

"techie computer repairs and resale, hajime speaking, how may i help you?" hajime said in his customer service voice.

"hi-um i need a computer repair?" the other person said nervously.

"okay, what seems to be the problem?" hajime said tapping on the computer.

"it wont turn on and the monitor has a crack in it. my partner's cousins were in there and i think they broke something" the customer said

"unfortunately there isn't much we can do about the monitor, you're just gonna have to replace it, but i can take a look at the computer. what do you use the computer for- gaming, casual use, work etc" hajime asked typing the info into the computer

"gaming" he responded

"awesome, and will this be an in home visit or a drop off?" hajime asked

"i-in home please"

"okay and when is a good time to come in?" hajime said finishing up the paper work

"as soon as possible" the customer said clearly stressed about the situation

"is now okay?" hajime asked

"yes"

"okay and a name and address for the order" hajime asked leaning back

"nagito komaeda at {insert address here}" the customer- nagito responded

"awesome- i'll be there in 20-30 minutes" hajime said typing his name and address in. they said their goodbyes before hanging up. hajime printed the order papers as he gathered his tools to work on nagito's computer before locking up the shop and leaving.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after a 20 minute drive hajime arrived right on time. he walked up to the door with his bag in one hand the papers in the other. he knocked on the door carefully and waited. a shorter guy with fluffy blonde hair and bruises on his face opened the door. 

"nagito komaeda?" hajime asked confirming he was at the correct address. nagito nodded and tugged his hoodie up to try to hide the bruises. hajime gave him a concerned look. nagito ignored him and lead him to the computer room.

"please try to be fast, m-my partner is going to be home soon." nagito said pulling at the loose threads on his hoodie sleeves. hajime nodded and quickly got to work. hajime found the root of the problem- which the was that the tower was unplugged. hajime plugged it in and turned it on. 

"your tower was just unplugged- no issues with the computer itself. if you need new monitors i sell refurbished ones at my shop. in fact depending on the damage to yours i might be able to do a trade for your current one. if its just the screen i could use it for parts and what not so i could definitely do a trade" hajime said, making sure to keep his voice low as to not scare nagito. 

"i-im so sorry i drug you all the way out here for something so stupid- here let me pay you" nagito said pulling out an old coffee can from his desk. he pulled the lid off and and pulled out fifty dollars in ones.

"i-i hope this is enough" nagito said holding the money out. hajime quickly shook his head and gently pushed his hand away.

"don't worry about it nagito. the monitor would cover the visit if you chose that option." hajime explained.

"a-are you sure?" nagito asked picking at his nails.

"yup. it looks like just the screen is broken which means i can use the rest of it for parts- which are normally really expensive." hajime said lying a little. honestly the parts weren't that expensive but he couldn't take money from him. nagito nodded a little before hearing the door slam shut. nagito froze momentarily and shoved the can and money back under the desk. "nagito where are you? why is dinner not made" a voice called through the apartment.

nagito couldn't respond. he was too frozen with fear. the voice finally made his way back to where they were standing. what came into the doorway was a tall man who looked fairly similar to hajime. he had long black hair and wore a black suit. 

"nagito who is this?" he seethed. 

"im just here to repair his computer- i was about to leave" hajime explained. he sighed and rubbed his temples

"what did you do to it nagito" he snapped 

"i-it wasn't me izuru- i promise. it was your little cousins- they wouldn't stay out no matter what i told them. i-im sorry" nagito explained tears forming in his eyes. 

"you can't do anything right- im so sorry sir i'll take care of the payment" izuru said turning to hajime. god this guys a jerk hajime thought before speaking.

"it's fine- we've already come to an agreement if im not mistaken." hajime said trying to hold back his anger. nagito nodded in response before being cut off by izuru.

"you are supposed to consult me-" izuru sneered before taking a breath. 

"what's this agreement?" he said apathy evident in his voice.

"his monitor can't be fixed but i can trade it for one of my functioning monitors as i need the parts from his. this way he can get a monitor and i get the parts i need" hajime said somehow managing to keep it together.

"i suppose. just hurry up and get out of here." izuru responded.

"actually i need nagito to come with me to pick out his monitor and sign some papers" hajime lied. he could have scheduled an appointment for him but he wanted nagito out of that house. izuru rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"whatever- just make it quick" izuru snapped. hajime quickly gathered all of his stuff and lead nagito outside to his car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hajime started driving back to the computer shop when he finally spoke up

"why do you stay with a guy who treats you like that?" hajime asked carefully

"h-honestly i-i've wanted to leave f-for a while, i-i just don't have anywhere to go a-and he takes all the money i get from commissions and streaming.. t-that money in that coffee can is all i have" nagito explained

"you can stay with me" hajime blurted out without thinking. 

"i-i know you don't really know me and stuff but i have an extra room in my apartment and stuff and i was looking for a roommate anyways because it's lonely- i totally get if that was weird and forward i just saw the situation you're in and i want to help-" hajime quickly explained before being cut off by nagito

"t-thank you for the offer b-but i can't disobey izuru. he'd come after me" nagito said sadly

"oh you don't have to worry about him coming after you- i'd have that under control" hajime replied

"i-i don't wanna get the cops involved-" nagito 

"oh no no no- i have friends i went to high school with who'd take care of it. he runs a uh- body guard training service. he'd keep us safe if i gave him a call" hajime said bullshitting the body guard part. his friend had ties to the yakuza- in fact he ran one of the most powerful clans in the yakuza, so protection wasn't an issue. he had to do this before with chiaki's girlfriend's ex. nagito nodded in response. the spent the rest of the ride back talking about the logistics of getting izuru out of nagito's life. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after picking out his new monitor and checking out hajime's apartment, they drove back to nagito's apartment. nagito was shaking in his seat, dreading seeing izuru. hajime put his hand on top of nagito's to calm him down.

"i promise nothing's gonna happen to you. it'll be okay" hajime said softly as he parked the car. hajime got out and opened the door for nagito. they walked up the stairs together and entered the apartment. izuru was sat on the couch reading a book.

"i take it you two are finally finished" he asked, not looking up at them. 

"you could say that- i'm here to gather nagito's things" hajime explained. izuru's head snapped up as nagito ducked behind hajime.

"excuse me?" izuru asked.

"oh yeah- he's coming to live with me." hajime smiled

"absolutely not. he's my boyfriend and he's staying with me" izuru said standing up. he set his book down and walked over to hajime. he was a fair bit taller than him but it didn't scare hajime. he pushed izuru back a little with his finger.

"yea about that- he's kind of dumping you too- so if you could get out of my way so we can his stuff together- i'd like to be home at a decent time tonight." hajime smiled before trying to move around izuru. izuru stopped him and grabbed his collar.

"i said he's not going anywhere" he seethed. hajime moved his hand to his waistband and pulled out a gun. he pressed it to izuru's stomach before speaking.

"and i said he is. move" he said harshly. 

"you wouldn't do something so stupid for someone you just met" izuru sneered

"bet" hajime said before moving the gun away from izuru's stomach towards the wall. he fired a shot and pressed it back to izuru's stomach. izuru looked at the hole that was now in the wall before looking back to hajime. he tried to hide the fact he was a little freaked out.

"w-whatever. he's not worth dying for. just get your shit and get out. i hope you're happy with your decision nagito" izuru snapped before walking away

they spent the next hour or so collecting nagito's stuff before heading back to hajime's place

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nagito settled in the couch next to hajime and laid his head on hajime's shoulder. it had been about six months since he left izuru and though he definitely still had his bad days, he was doing so much better. hajime was so much more than he could have ever asked for and he was so thankful he had him.

"when are kaz and fuyuhiko getting here?" nagito asked. just as the words left his lips a knock was heard at the door.

"speak of the devil and he shall appear" hajime joked before standing up. he let kazuichi and fuyuhiko inside. kazuichi sat on the couch next to nagito and set his snacks on the coffee table. fuyuhiko and kazuichi were here cuz of their bi-weekly movie nights with hajime. sometimes they busted out the card games- other times they didn't. fuyuhiko sat down next to kazuichi and grabbed his hand. he laced his fingers with kazuichi's as he settled into his spot. hajime sat back down on the couch next to nagito and turned on the tv

"so what are we watching?" kazuichi asked hajime before ripping open a box of candy with his sharpened teeth.

"it's nagito's turn to pick" hajime explained. nagito was still kinda nervous around people so he leaned over to hajime.

"can we watch spiderman into the spiderverse?" nagito whispered. hajime nodded and looked to kazuichi and fuyuhiko.

"does into the spiderverse sound good?" hajime asked. fuyuhiko gave a small nod as he really didn't care about the movie, he was just happy to be around his friends. kazuichi nodded excitedly. 

"it's easily one of the best superhero movies made in a long time- between the cast, the voice acting, the animation- its just so fuckin good!" kazuichi ranted happily. he really really loved superheroes, especially marvel and he was so glad he had friends who wouldn't judge him. nagito nodded in agreement.

"s-sony actually r-released the software t-they used to animate it f-for f-free" nagito added quietly.

"really?! that's so cool!! i'll have to tell my friend ibuki about it- she loves all that artsy crap" kazuichi practically yelled. nagito flinched a little hearing kazuichi raise his voice. fuyuhiko put his hand on kazuichi's shoulder. 

"i know you're excited love but you need to keep your voice down okay kaz? nagito's still startled by loud noises" fuyuhiko said, making extra note to keep his voice low.

"s-sorry nagito" kazuichi said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"i-it's okay-" nagito said quietly. he knew kazuichi meant no harm, it just startled him. hajime started the movie and settled into the couch. neither him or fuyuhiko minded the quiet chatter between nagito and kazuichi as they discussed their favorite superheroes and what not. both of them were just glad the other had a friend.


End file.
